


Zen and the Art of... Spelling?

by linlawless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlawless/pseuds/linlawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passionate argument ultimately yields to humour. Written in response to an HP Con Envy prompt from nocturnus33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen and the Art of... Spelling?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nocturnus33).



> Thanks to nocturnus33 for a wonderful prompt. I doubt she expected it to go this direction, but the muse wants what she wants, and I do hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks to TeaOli for the read-through.
> 
> **Original Prompt:** "People find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right."

“It is!’

“No, it’s not!”

“No, really, Severus, it is! I swear!”

“It’s not! I am one hundred percent certain you’re wrong about this, Hermione!”

“I can see you’re certain—certainly _wrong_!” 

“Get it through your insufferably bushy head, Hermione—it is _not_ a word!”

“What shall we wager, Severus?”

“Cooking duties for a week. Winner chooses the menu.”

“Done. Where’s the dictionary?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Severus, please. I’m sorry…”

“You aren’t _seriously_ apologising for being _right_? You love being right.”

“Well, no… but I _am_ sorry you’re so upset about it.”

“Hmph.”

“Hardly _anyone_ knows that word! I wouldn’t have known it myself if not for that spelling competition when I was nine.”

“You knew how to spell ‘succedaneum’ when you were _nine_?”

“Well… erm… not exactly… Oh, all _right_! If you _must_ know, Mr Spoilsport, the _winner_ knew—and _she_ was only eight.”

“Ahhhh… Well, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that there was once something the know-it-all didn’t know.” 

“Oh, you’re just too funny. Just for that, you can make me a chocolate soufflé.”


End file.
